Kris
Kris is the main protagonist of Deltarune and the human Hero of Light. During Chapter 1, they are primarily controlled by the player. Profile Appearance Kris initially appears with messy brown hair and an olive skin tone. They wear a long-sleeved green shirt with a single horizontal yellow stripe, and nondescript pants and shoes. One of Kris's distinct features is that the upper half of their face is overshadowed, which blocks visibility of their eyes. When Kris and Susie fall into the mysterious Dark World, Kris's sprite changes. They are dressed in silver armor and wear a short, torn pink and blue cape. Their skin and hair turn blue, which is most likely to reflect the lighting (or lack thereof) underground, in keeping with the visual and story themes of light and dark. Kris's overworld sprite has almost the same color palette as an unused human sprite inside the files of Undertale, the only difference being Kris not wearing blue pants. Their clothes in Hometown are very similar in color palette to Chara's, their cape in the Dark World instead shares its coloring with Frisk's shirt. Personality Kris shares several properties with the human children from Undertale, including a similar name to Frisk, and similar clothing to Chara. Like Chara, Kris enjoys chocolate, and takes chocolate kisses from Toriel's room without permission. They also enjoy drinking hot chocolate at QC's Diner. The other characters have mixed opinions of Kris. Some call them a "creepy kid," others see them as nice. In the Dark World, the others see Kris as a "leader." Ralsei and, eventually, Susie follow their commands in battle and follow them around the overworld. Susie and King refer to them as a "quiet person." Their side of their shared bedroom is strikingly bare, including the shelves that the books now in Toriel's classroom must have previously occupied. They have a history of not waking up on time. When they were younger, Asriel sometimes carried them to school. According to many of their neighbors, Kris has always been mischievous, pulling dark pranks such as covering themselves in ketchup and claiming it was blood. For example, Kris has the option to keep flushing the toilet before going to school, with Toriel replying: "Have you been putting bath bombs into the toilet again?" However, her view of the pranks seems to be as a minor annoyance, or even endearing, considering the fact Toriel sounded like she was at most a bit annoyed with the behavior. Townsfolk also appear to be surprised to find Kris voluntarily engaging them in conversation. If enough characters are talked to before returning home, several characters remark that Kris looks sick, strange, or pale. Main Story Kris is first encountered when they are awoken by Toriel for school. At this point it is possible to go to School, or skip it by returning to bed. (Skipping school will immediately dump Kris into the Dark World). If followed outside, Toriel drives Kris to school, leading to a short tour of Hometown. Kris, being late to class, is told by Professor Alphys to pick a group partner. When Noelle is asked, she checks with Alphys about letting Kris join her group with Berdly, Susie barges into the classroom, interrupting the proceedings. Kris then gets paired up with Susie. Afterward, Professor Alphys realizes there is no chalk for her to teach class with, and sends Susie to go get some from the supply closet. She then asks Kris to go with her. In the hallway, Kris witnesses Susie eating a piece of chalk. Once Susie realizes Kris is there, she approaches them menacingly, slams them against a locker, and threatens to eat their face. She then drops Kris on the ground, stating that Kris has a good mother and "It'd be a shame to make her bury her child." Once at the supply closet, Susie opens the door, only to be perturbed by the eerie darkness emanating from the closet itself. When Kris and Susie enter the closet, they wander deeper and deeper looking for a light switch, only to find none, nor any walls for that matter. As they approach the door to leave, it slams shut. Papers beneath their feet begin to quiver and shake, then fall into a void, with Kris and Susie following suit. Kris awakens in a strange, unknown world, with their street clothes having been exchanged for armor and a cloak, and their skin now a bluish hue. After some exploration, and sightings of a shadowy figure, Susie is found hiding in a pile of dust. After a bit more walking, Kris and Susie are attacked by the mysterious figure, who is later revealed to be Lancer. After escaping, they come across Castle Town and encounter Ralsei. Lancer then interrupts Ralsei, accosts Kris and Susie and fights them for the first time. After the fight, Susie leaves on her own in an attempt to find her way out of the Dark World, leaving Kris and Ralsei on their own. Eventually, Kris and Ralsei catch up with Susie, who begrudgingly rejoins the party. After numerous encounters with Lancer, and getting mad at Ralsei for telling her not to fight, Susie decides to join him instead for awhile. This culminates in an encounter between Kris and Ralsei versus Susie and Lancer. At the conclusion of the fight, Susie once again rejoins the party, and Lancer tags along for awhile. Eventually, Lancer grows uncomfortable with the situation and runs off towards Card Castle. Kris and the party attempt to follow him but some of the King's soldiers capture them. Ralsei and Kris wake up in a prison cell together, but quickly realize that Susie is being kept in an adjacent cell. Kris manages to guide Susie through a puzzle, unlocking her cell, allowing Susie to escape. After a confrontation with Lancer, Susie is able to release Kris and Ralsei from prison. After making their way up Card Castle, Kris and the party face off against the King. After the fight, King deceives the party into believing he is willing to redeem himself, resulting in the party being cornered. Kris jumps in front of Susie to protect her, but is knocked back by another blow. King approaches Kris and, after taunting them, lifts them into the air, ready to kill them. Regardless of how the King was initially defeated, Lancer and the King's subjects either rescue the party, or Susie musters the strength to cast Pacify on the King, putting him to sleep. Which outcome occurs is based on whether or not the party harmed any of the denizens of the Dark World prior to facing the King (except for Jevil). After saying goodbye to Ralsei, Kris is able to seal the Dark Fountain and teleport home, along with Susie. Kris can then choose to explore Hometown and speak to the inhabitants. Once Kris returns home and goes to bed, the adventure is over. At some point in the middle of the night, Kris tosses and turns in bed, only to suddenly leap from their covers and stammer into the center of their room. As they stand on the carpet (emblazoned with the Delta Rune), Kris slowly reaches up their arm, only to violently tear out their SOUL from their body and forcefully toss it into a cage in the corner of the room. Kris brandishes a knife that glistens in the light from the window, before turning their head and smiling menacingly at the player, their eye flashing red, similar to the ending of a "soulless" Pacifist Route in Undertale. Then the game crashes. In Battle Spells As a human, Kris cannot cast spells. ACT Instead of casting spells, Kris uses the ACT command in different ways depending on the enemy being faced. ACTs usually cost 0 TP to perform, although there are a few specific instances where an ACT cannot be executed unless the party has a sufficient enough amount of TP. In the fight with King, Kris can act with Susie and Ralsei to create improved versions of their spells. "Do all sorts of things. It isn't magic." The following are ACTs that cost TP and only Kris's turn: Courage Requires 25% TP. This ACT is only available during the fight against King, replacing Kris's Talk ACT after attempting to talk to the King. Kris encourages the party, raising all of their DEFENSE stats for one turn. Pirouette Requires 20% TP. This ACT is only available during the fight against Jevil. Causes Kris to perform a pirouette gesture, tiring the boss and causes a specific effect depending on what turn it is. The effects are as follows: Pirouette Rotation * Turn 1: Nothing happens * Turn 2: Lowers the bonus boss's defense * Turn 3: The number of invincibility frames decreases this turn * Turn 4: Party DEFENSE up * Turn 5: Nothing happens * Turn 6: Heals a random party member * Turn 7: Shuffles all of the party members' HP bars * Turn 8: The boss's next attack is stronger * Turn 9: ~30 HP heal to all party members * Repeat Gallery Kris face partymenu.png | Party Menu portrait Kris face battlemenu.png | Battle Menu portrait Kris overworld soul.png | Kris's SOUL Kris battle fight.gif | Kris's idle animation within a FIGHT Kris battle act.gif | Kris's standard ACT animation Kris battle attack.gif | Attack Kris battle twirling.gif | Kris pirouetting Kris battle guard.gif | Defending Kris battle sitting.png | Kris sitting down, or knocked out in battle Kris battle intro.gif | Intro/Enemy Encounter Kris overworld menacing.gif | Kris's animation from the end of Chapter 1 Kris face concept.jpg | Kris Concept Art Trivia * Asriel and Kris made a sculpture of an angel for youth group, except they spent the whole time making large wings for it. * Kris's pranks have included hiding under Noelle's bed when they knew she was afraid of humans under the bed, and telling her that Ice-E was real and ate children, after which another child, Dess, hit Kris with a wiffle bat until they "stopped lying." * Kris plays the piano, but never sang in the local church choir with Asriel. ** If they attempt to play the piano in the hospital, however, they will just slam on the keys, and the monster at the front desk comments that they usually play better. * If the player-created vessel is named after Kris, the nameless voice will remark that it's a "coincidence." This also occurs for several other character names. If the player names themselves after Kris, the nameless voice will state that "You are about to meet someone very, very wonderful." * Kris is exclusively referred to using singular they pronouns, similarly to Frisk and Chara from Undertale. * During the final moments of Chapter 1, when Kris throws their human SOUL into the birdcage, the player can still control the disembodied SOUL, though all it can do is slowly move around the inside of the cage. * Kris, like their party members, has several different titles in the party menu. ** At the start of ??????, Kris is a LV1 Human. "''Body contains a human SOUL." ** After learning how to ACT in Ralsei's tutorial, they become a LV1 Leader. "Commands the party with various ACTs." ** If Kris inspects every bed in Card Castle, they becomes a LV1 Bed Inspector. "Inspects all beds inexplicably." * Outside of the Dark World, Kris can use the regular menu from Undertale, a box with STAT, ITEM, and CELL. When STAT is selected, Kris's current weapon and armor reflects the ones in the Dark World. ** If the Wood Blade was equipped, it becomes a Pencil. ** If the Spookysword was equipped, it becomes a Halloween Pencil. *** At the beginning of Chapter 1, Kris has the Pencil and Bandage equipped in Hometown by default. * The name "Kris" holds some potential meanings: ** A kris is a type of ritualistic dagger, a possible nod to the knife Kris wields at the end of Chapter 1. ** The etymology "Of Christ," as a nod to the fact that Kris's family is or was very religious. ** A combination of Chara and Frisk's names (Chris being the Ch from Chara and the rest from Frisk) with the letter K substituting Ch from Chris. * When defending in a fight, Kris turns their sword into a shield. * Interestingly, while Kris has 90 HP when in the Dark World, in the overworld they have 20 HP, the same amount as Frisk at LV 1. References fr:Kris pl:Kris pt-br:Kris ru:Крис Category:Heroes of Light